Thanksgiving Avatar Style
by Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate And The Demented Hobbit Ninja
Summary: Thanksgiving in the Avatar world? You'll just have to read to see how it turns out. CRAZY FIC!


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Thanksgiving… If I did the world would be ending.

Author: I wanted to make a Thanksgiving Avatar story… that's about it… Oh and in my story they're all friends. Yes, even Ozai is friends with Aang. They're also all crazy.

* * *

Thanksgiving, Avatar style

* * *

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!" Sokka shouted as the Aang Gang walked into the Fire Nation throne room.

"We celebrate Thanksgiving now? Sweet. TURKEY TIME!!" Ozai shouted, jumping down from his throne.

"NO!!" Aang suddenly shouted and jumped out a window.

"That was odd." Katara said looking out the window Aang jumped out of.

"Yeah… since when have we had a window in here?" Azula asked, staring at her dad.

"I had it put in yesterday."

"Nice."

"Oh, you guys have to see what I got." Ozai said before running off.

"Since when has there been a big cliff right outside the throne room?" Aang asked, walking in.

"Since yesterday."

"Ah, nice."

"LOOK!!" Ozai shouted walking in with a turkey. "His name is Reggie." ((A/N: That's my friend's turkey's name… our's is Benny.))

"TURKEY!!" Sokka shouted as Aang screamed and jumped out the window again.

"So who wants to help set up random decorations!" Zuko asked as he walked in with a huge box.

"I do!" Katara and Azula shouted.

"Right. Let's go!" Zuko said, and led them off.

"I have to go feed Reggie, bye!" Ozai said then walked off with Reggie.

"I want turkey." Sokka complained as he fell back onto a couch. ((Don't ask about the couch… it's just there.))

"Hey Sokka, can you tell me about the first Thanksgiving?" Toph asked, sitting down on another couch.

"Sure… Hmm... well it all began…"

* * *

With Aang

* * *

"I must save that turkey. It's up to the Avatar to protect all creatures! Well not all, but they named it, so I can't let them harm him… I've got it!"

* * *

With Ozai

* * *

"You're getting nice and big Reggie. You'll be perfect for this year's-"

BEEP BEEP

"The mashed potatoes are done!"

* * *

With … everyone else

* * *

" No Katara! The paper turkey goes on that table, not on the shelf. Azula, you need to set the napkins up like this."

"You wanna help me stuff Prince Squinty over there in the closet?" Katara asked looking over at Azula.

"I would, but then we'd have no one to do the work for us." Azula grinned as Zuko started redoing everything they did.

"Hey, has anyone seen Iroh?" Zuko suddenly asked looking around.

"Right here!" Iroh said, popping up next to Zuko, which caused him to drop a box of mini turkey toys.

"Don't do that!!" He shouted as he started picking up the turkeys.

"Sorry. I made a new type of tea. Turkey Tea! Who wants some?" Iroh grinned as he held up a pot of tea.

"… Uh… Sure… I guess." Katara said, taking a cup of tea.

"Yeah, why not?" Azula said, also taking a cup.

"How is it?" Iroh beamed.

"..Uh… interesting." Katara smiled, trying not to gag.

"Very." Azula forced a fake smile as well.

"Great! Oh there's Ty Lee and Mai! I wonder if they want some tea."

"They can't!" Katara blurted out.

"Yeah, they need to help us with… picking out dresses!" Azula said, then they ran over and dragged Mai and Ty Lee off.

"Interesting… Nephew do you… Zuko?" Iroh asked looking around where his nephew once was.

* * *

With Sokka and Toph

* * *

"Well what really happened was that these people, called the… well that's not important. But they discovered a new land of some sort, but it was infested by the evil Botals."

"What's a Botal?"

"The most terrifying creatures now to man. They're so terrifying that I'm not even going to tell you what they look like. Now let me finish the story… where was I… Oh yeah. So they had to battle the Botals in the most terrifying game ever… Chess."

* * *

The Girls

* * *

"Why'd you drag us off like that?" Mai asked in the same monotonous voice she always uses.

"We were saving you from Iroh's Turkey Tea." Azula said, looking out the door.

"That sounds weird." Ty Lee said looking around the room.

"Yeah, well now we have to pick out dresses for tonight or Iroh will get suspicious." Katara said as she looked through Azula's closet. "This is the biggest closet I've ever seen."

"Eh, I don't wear half of the stuff in here, take what you want." Azula said, shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

Iroh and Ozai

* * *

"I've had enough Turkey Tea! It's… interesting. Now go! I need to finish dinner." Ozai said, trying to ignore Iroh while stirring the gravy.

"Fine. Do you know anyone else who'd like it?"

"… How about Zuko?"

"Good idea!" Iroh smiled and ran off.

* * *

Later that Night

* * *

"But Sokka, what does fighting Botals in a game of chess to save the princess from a giant dust rag have to do with Thanksgiving?" Toph asked, following Sokka into the dining room.

"Oh Toph, you'll understand one day." He said sitting down.

"I can't believe you're closet has a kitchen in it." Katara said, coming in with the other girls.

"Yes, you've been saying that for 2 hours now." Azula said sitting next to Toph.

"That's just how people who have never had a closet react." Mai said, sitting between Azula and Katara.

"Hey cutie." Ty Lee said, sitting next to Sokka.

"RESTRAINING ORDER!!" Sokka shouted, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Ah man." Ty Lee grumbled as she moved to the other side of the table.

"Anyone want Turkey Tea?" Iroh said with a smile as he walked in with Zuko.

"I'm good!" Everyone shouted at once.

"You're lose." He said sitting down and pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Mashed potatoes anyone?" Ozai said walking in from the kitchen and setting down a big bowl of potatoes.

"Where's the turkey?!" Sokka shouted, growing impatient from his lack of having meat.

"MWAHAHAHA!! You can't have turkey I saved him!" Aang shouted as he jumped in through a window.

"What do you mean the turkey's right here." Ozai said, setting the turkey on the table.

"WHAT?! But I saved Reggie! I hid him!"

"Reggie?! Why would we eat him? He's going to be in the Thanksgiving parade tonight."

"But… but … but…"

"Aang you're going crazy. Sit down and have some potatoes." Katara said, leading Aang to the table.

"YUCK!!" Iroh shouted spitting out his tea. "Why didn't you tell me this tea was nasty?"

"What?! We thought it would hurt your feelings!" Azula said staring at her uncle.

"Why? I always test my new tea on others before I have some. You should've just told me."

"Oh… Well next time you do that tell us... so let's eat!"

"FINALLY!!" Sokka shouted, attacking the turkey.

"Wait! We have to do one more thing before we eat." Iroh said.

"May your stuffing be tasty." Azula started.

"May your turkey be plump," Katara added.

"May your potatoes and gravy." Sokka said.

"Have never a lump." Toph grinned.

"May your yams be delicious." Aang smiled

"And your pies take the prize." Zuko and Mai said.

"And may your Thanksgiving dinner," Ty Lee smiled.

"Stay off your thighs." Ozai and Iroh finished.

"Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!" They all shouted.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: I don't own that poem by the way. My mom got it in an e-mail and it gave me an idea. Now you all see what happens when I get weird ideas.

READ AND REVIEW OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!!


End file.
